log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters
Monsters are the creatures that roam the world of Elder Tale. They live almost anywhere and attack those who dare to venture their path. A threat to the People of the Land, monsters are the main enemies of the Adventurers and a source of their income, experience and items. In the anime, monsters leave meat or skin behind, while Raid Boss monsters drop equipment and valuable items.Log Horizon 5: Chapter 2 Overview Typical of any role-playing game, players face against Monsters for items and gold. After the Catastrophe, though, Adventurers found that fighting them was much more difficult due to the physical and mental strength required. Monsters had little-to-no intelligence, however, making them easy to outsmart and control. However, by the time that D.D.D and the Black Sword Knights went out to finish the Return of the Goblin King event, they discovered that Monsters were gaining intelligence, beginning to use battle formations and training their members. Furthermore, the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party found out the hard way that Raid Bosses no longer contain themselves to their own zones, now demonstrating the capability to team up against the Adventurers. According to Coppelia, monsters' souls are green in color. Monster Ranks Monsters are divided into different ranks depending on their difficulty, although some monsters are classified in multiple ranks based on their abilities. Minion Rank: Monsters summoned by a Summoner or another monster belong to the Minion rank. The lowest ranking monsters, monsters of the Minion rank are only at a third of the strength of Normal-ranked monsters.http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/197.html#〈ミニオン〉ランク Normal Rank: Most monsters belong to this rank. Designed to be easily defeated by Adventurers of the same level with simple skills and store-bought equipment, these monsters are perfect for 1-on-1 fights. Party Rank: Monsters of this rank can be found mostly in dungeons. The Party rank can be further divided into different ranks of Party x2, x3 up to x6. The number represents the number of Adventurers of the same level needed to fight the monster on equal terms. For instance, a monster with the rank of Partyx4 would require four Adventurers of the same level to defeat. Raid Rank: Raid-rank monsters can usually be found in the deepest parts of large dungeons and at the end of highly difficult quests. Similar to Party-rank monsters, monsters of the Raid rank can be further classified into four: x1 up to x4. A x1 rank needs 24 people (a Full Raid party) while a x4 rank needs 96 people (a Legion Raid party). Known Monsters Normal-rank *Ascot Crab *Brier Weasel *Goblin *Goblin Shaman *Imperial Forest Boar *Ogre *Rat-Man *Sahuagin *Skeleton *Skeleton Archer *Triffid *Undine Party-rank *Burning Dead *Dire Wolf *Goblin Tamer *Griffin *Lapis Fly *Rat-Maso *Undine *Wyvern Raid-rank *El Raida of the Fifth Prison *Garnet Dragon *Goblin General *Goblin King *Hill Giant *Ibura Habura of Third Prison *Mad Carousel Golem *Ruseato of Seven Prison *Tarutauruga of Fourth Prison *Uru of the Nine Prison *Vendémiaire of First Prison Genius Monsters "Genius" Monsters (written as "calamity" but read as "genius") are strange, grotesque Monsters unlike any other in Elder Tale's history. Despite initial assumptions that they were created for the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion, that is not the case; the meta-knowledge and capabilities they possess are far greater than any ordinary monster could have. References Category:Terminology